Nothing Even Matters
by ksjf2012
Summary: Wrote this for an episode Challenge! Based off Big Time Prom Kings! Enjoy!


"_**What happened after Jo's dad got to the prom and hauled them off?"**_

"He isn't even your child! You had no right!" I glanced over the head of blonde hair next to me, to the two very angry adults screaming in each others faces out by the pool. My mom was heated, and I think with very good reason. She probably wasn't excepting to be woken up by a SWAT team holding onto the scruff of her kid's tux. Even before she found out what I did, she turned into momma bear. This is why we are stuck on the couch in the lobby while my mom and Jo's dad scream in each other's face's. This wasn't how I was planning on my night ending. But I have no one to blame but myself.

"It's all my fault Kendall." I looked down to Jo quick and turned a little raising my arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. She immediately fell into my chest sighing out, wrapping her own arms around me.

"I shouldn't have pressured you to go."

"If it wasn't you it would have been Camille." I smiled laying my cheek on her head and tried desperately to block out the screaming still going on outside. "I love my dad but I don't think it's evenly matched with your mom. She can take him." I laughed again turning to look out to them and tensed up. My mom was poking his chest, still telling him he was an asshole for doing what he did. "It's not enough I have a curfew. He has to crash my only prom I'll ever have, and kidnap my boyfriend. I think he's crossed the line this time."

"This time? He's always like this?" Jo sat up slowly gently setting a hand on my leg and smirked raising an eyebrow. I nodded dropping my arm down to her waist, holding softly. "Right…I take it you didn't have many boyfriends back in North Carolina." She snorted sitting back and started to take out the pretty clips from her hair.

"None that lasted for more than a few dates." She casually looked out at our parents before sighing out and crossed one leg over the other. I opened my mouth, to hopefully say something comforting. To be the good boyfriend Jo needed right now, but I didn't know what to say. Even if I did, I wouldn't have been able too. The lobby doors straight ahead of us, slammed open, and four people walked in, rather stumbled in, laughing loudly. I watched my three best friends and Camille walk half way in before stopping by Bitters desk when they saw us. Camille was the first to walk over to us, and went right to Jo's side. Before Camille said anything she looked back at my mom and Jo's dad. When she looked back at her best friend, James, Carlos, and Logan all sat down none of them looking out at the scene by the pool. They all knew when my mom was in attack mode; you don't question her or even look her in the eyes. Unless you want the wrath to fall on you.

"I must say between rescuing Carlos from the Jennifer's, seeing James in my dress and then watching James and Logan slow dance…you two look like you had more fun than all of us." Jo laughed nodding at her best friend. She looked happy, and everyone around probably thought she was, but I knew better. She was mad, and probably felt horrible. "Well we were just gonna invite you guys to grab a pizza and have an after party up on the roof." I looked to Jo fast, whose smile fell and she looked out to her dad.

"I don't think I'll be able to." Camille smiled sad, and looked to me but I had no time to respond. James and Carlos jumped out of the couch opposite me and James cleared his throat.

"Incoming." We all turned to see my mom and Jo's dad walking towards the door. I helped Jo stand with me and watched as her dad held the door open for my mom. He was still in his gear, and black uniform. He looked terrifying. When my mom approached me, she looked down at Jo's and my hands connected before crossing her arms over her chest looking at Jo's dad who looked around at the 6 of us before stopping on his daughter.

"Jo…upstairs. Now." Jo glared at her dad, giving him a dirty look. I swallowed hard and started to let her hand go, but she only tightened our grip. I looked at her fast, and froze up. She got on tippy toes, in her heels, put her free hand on my cheek, and kissed me with every ounce of passion she had in her body. I squeezed my eyes shut; only kissing her back because I didn't know when I would be able to kiss her again. My free hand started to move to her hip but her dad's voice broke us up fast. "Jo." We pulled away, lost all contact and I opened my eyes fast to see Jo rush past her dad running into him along the way. She walked to the elevator hitting the up button fast crossing her arms over her chest. Jo's dad quietly excused himself and hurried to her just as the elevator doors opened. Jo walked in before her dad and as soon as the doors shut, I turned to my mom who was still glaring in the direction of the elevator. When she turned to me, her gaze softened.

"Okay…now that that is taken care of…" My mom pulled her wallet out of her jeans and walked to Logan handing him what looked like a hundred. "You guys go have your little party…I already cleared it with Bitters. Don't be too loud and be careful. It is a roof and Carlos isn't wearing his helmet." Carlos smiled bright at my mom, who quickly turned to me. "Can I speak to you for a minute?" I nodded fast and followed after my mom who walked towards the stairs that lead up to all the rooms. I held the door open for her as she went and started talking. "You know I have always liked Jo. She is sweet, very funny and she brings out the absolute best in you. She is good for you, and that's good for me. But her father is a totally different story. I mean what kind of man crashes a prom with a team of CIA agents in the name of getting a young girl and young boy out. If I wasn't exhausted I would raise holy hell and I think you know that Kendall." I hurried up the stairs behind my mom and started to undo my bowtie around my neck. "However…" She swung open the door to the second floor and walked to our apartment fast. She stuck the key into the lock and turned it shoving the front door open. "I know, just like Matthew, what is like to have a beautiful daughter." She stopped by the fridge pulled the door open and while I shut the front door, she took out a water bottle and leaned against the sink staring at me. "I don't agree with how he did it, but…he was worried about his daughter. It wasn't easy for him to find a grown man in his daughters bed wearing her robe. And it isn't easy for him to come to terms with the fact that his little girl is growing up. He isn't mad at you or her. Yes, she shouldn't have snuck out. And when you guys hang out, if he says bring her home at a certain time, do it." She sighed out shrugging her shoulders and opened her water. "He is more upset that he doesn't have control over her becoming a women. He is upset that a boy, who he will probably never admit to liking, is good for her." She pushed off the counter and walked towards me stopping inches in front of me. "If you love her, like I know you do…then you need to prove that. To yourself, to her, and most importantly to her dad. If he is going to let her go out with you ever again, he needs to know that you'll take care of her. And sneaking her out, staying out past curfew isn't the way to do that. I raised you a certain way. I know you'll do the right thing." She gently patted my chest and turned heading towards her room.

"Wait mom…" She turned slowly and softly smiled. "Am I in trouble? Like…grounded?" She laughed shaking her head.

"No. You had fun tonight. And you didn't sneak out. Go have fun with your friends up there. And watch Katie. She's already up there with some of her friends." I nodded softly and watched her walk away into the hallway. I gently threw my bowtie to the kitchen counter and unbuttoned the top two buttons on my shirt. I sighed and figured I might as well go up to the party and look after my baby sister.

I walked down the hallway of the second floor slowly wondering if the stairs would be faster to get to the roof but stopped quick, when I realized I was right in front of Jo's apartment. I turned and walked to the door. I knocked softly and hoped Jo's dad answered because I figured this is what my mom was talking about. To say sorry and how much I loved his daughter. And luckily he did answer. But when he saw me, I realized it maybe wasn't the best thing to do. He wasn't in his black uniform anymore, so it wasn't as terrifying. He actually looked normal. He was in sweats and a plain grey shirt. With some house slippers. I swallowed hard as he sighed out and closed his eyes. "Kendall it has been a long night…Jo can't see you right now."

"I actually wanted to talk to you." He opened his eyes quick and lowered both arms down to his sides. "Look…I know I'm probably not your favorite person right now. And I doubt I have ever been your favorite. But tonight was my fault. I shouldn't have convinced Jo to break your rules. She told me she couldn't go and I didn't take that for an answer. I'm sorry." He looked down setting his hands on his hips and sighed out.

"Well Kendall…"

"I wasn't done." He looked up at me fast and I braced myself. "I love your daughter. I care about her, and I don't want to be without her. When I'm with her time leaves us, and there is no up or down, or right or wrong. Nothing matters when I'm with her, and my judgment gets clouded. I won't apologize for caring about her, and wanting to spend every waking minute with her. You can hate me all you want. You can do whatever it takes to make us not see each other, but unless she moves halfway across the world, I am never going to stop seeing her. And there is nothing you can do to make me stop caring about her, or loving her." I breathed out softly and shoved my hands in my pant pockets. "Good night Mr. Taylor." I turned fast and rushed to the door to head up to the roof.

As soon as I got up to the roof there was already a crowd of people. All of them from the prom, including Katie and her friends. I smiled small at her as she danced to a pop song with a few girls. She waved me over to her small group an di reluctantly walked over. The music was loud but she pulled me down a little so she could talk in my ear. "I can flood the Taylors apartment if you want." I smirked and stood up straight shaking my head. She shrugged and looked back to her friends. I glanced over a few heads before spotting my three best friends. I walked over to them fast. Logan spotted me first and stood up from his seat on the edge of the roof.

"Hey man! We were worried you wouldn't come."

"I could use some food. The dinner Gustavo and Kelly served wasn't filling." He smiled and nodded looking over at James who was attached at the lips with a random girl. I looked away from him quick and turned to Carlos who was of course stuffing his face with pizza. "Where is the grub buddy?" Carlos smirked with a mouth full of pepperoni and walked away. I followed quick, seeing a long line of pizza boxes set up on a table with three coolers underneath the tables. "So what happened with you and Jennifer?" We stopped in front of the table and looked up at and I grabbed a slice of cheese pizza. I looked down at him but he was looking over my shoulder. I frowned and turned, automatically dropping my slice. Jo was weaving through the crowd of dancing kids in a sweater and jeans. I rushed towards her a concerned look on my face. I glanced over her shoulder to make sure a team of gun wielding guys weren't following her. She had a huge grin on her face when we collided and before I could say anything she grabbed my face and kissed me. Just like down in the lobby. Except this time I pulled away fast holding her softly shaking my head. "What are you doing here? Did you sneak out again?" She laughed music to my ears and set her arms on my shoulders, shaking her head.

"No…my dad said you came and apologized. He told me he might have been wrong about you from the beginning and that out of all the three guys I've dated, you are the best one." I raised my eyebrows and she smiled small nodding. "I have to say I agree with my father for once." I laughed quietly pulling her into me, so we could start dancing and she sighed out. "And then he told me that if he didn't let me go out tonight and have fun with my friends, and you, he would feel horrible for the rest of his life, and doesn't want that. So just for tonight, he's letting me stay out until I want, do what I want, just as long as I text him if I need anything So now I'm here. With you, ready to dance the rest of the night away, like we should have done at prom." I smiled small setting my forehead on hers and closed my eyes. "Thanks for taking me to prom Kendall."

"Thanks for going with me Jo. Even I got dragged out by CIA agents."


End file.
